


summer storm

by EmmyLouWho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLouWho/pseuds/EmmyLouWho
Summary: Written for the Larry Summer Drabble Challenge 2018.Prompt # 133 - summer storm.





	summer storm

The storm clouds have been building all day. The air is thick with humidity, sticky with the promise of rain. Louis can smell it. 

Harry's nosing at his neck when they feel the first drops start to fall. The rain darkens Harry's grey t-shirt in patches, and Louis runs his thumb over one of the spots. 

Their eyes meet, and Louis leans in, pressing his mouth to Harry's. Kissing him feels familiar and brand new every time. 

There's a flash of lightning in the distance. 

"Race you," Harry says, and then he's off. Louis laughs, and follows him back inside.


End file.
